lack_of_educationfandomcom-20200215-history
Causes of Lack of Education Across The World
1.Poverty and Lack of Access In both, developed and developing countries children do not have access to an accurate education due to the inequality among the countries. The origin of this inequality comes from various factors, such as: gender, social status, economy, race, and cultural identity. In addition, the government do not have awareness of those factors, so the situation gets worst. As a result, many children are not receiving education which is necessary for their internal and external development. Unemployment, a low level of health, sickness and lack of interest from the parents are common factors that increase the probability of non-schooling and dropout average twice. The truth is that most of the children from developing countries leave their education back due to problems related to health and economy. 2. Low Economy of Developing Countries Primary education is a worldwide problem which can result from inappropriate financial resources that are imperatives to the construction of schools with good infrastructure, to provide materials, to hire and train teachers or instructors. Moreover, the funds given by international organizations are not enough to solve the main problem. According to Rueckert (2018), in the past six years, the total fund that goes to education has impressively decreased. He said, "education aid is 4% lower than it was in 2009". This represent a significant consequence which reduce the capacity of the countries in providing children a good education. As well, it is usual to see children from different levels in one class all together, so they will not be prepare according to their need. 3. Lack of Teachers or Having Teachers Untrained When it comes to teachers, the biggest challenge is that the are not trained to provide basic education ( math, reading and listening skills) to children in poor countries. For this reason, the UN predicts that 69 million new teachers will be needed to provide primary and secondary education all around the world by 2030. 4. No Classroom The infrastructure will always be linked with a good education because it is obvious that if you do not have a place to learn, it will be more difficult to give a formal education. This is the real situation for million of children globally. Sub-Saharan African children are usually put in overcrowded classrooms which most of the time are in bad conditions. Rueckert (2018) found "In Malawi, for example, there are 130 children per classroom in grade 1 on average. It’s not just a lack of classrooms that’s the problem, but also all the basic facilities you would expect a school to have – like running water and toilets". 5. Lack of Materials for Education In classrooms from different countries, the children have to use outdated books and cannot have the benefit to use a personal book. Instead of this, they need to share one book with a lot of students. In Tanzania, the 3.5% of the children from sixth grade have just used one reading textbook for the entire classroom. In the case of Cameroon, there are eleven students from primary school using one reading textbook and thirteen students from second grade using the same mathematics textbook. Technological devices to support lessons, worksheets and readers are missing too. Teachers are constantly in need of materials to prepare their lessons beforehand and share their knowledge with students. 6. Denied Education for Children with Disabilities Although education is an universal human right, it is common to see how children with disabilities are not allowed to study. More the 95% of children with disabilities in the poorest countries of the world are not receiving any type of education. There are several factors that can influence in the incidence of this scenario, such as: discrimination, unprepared teacher to help these children and lack of appropriate facilities for them. References Right to Education : Situation around the world (n.d.). In Humanium. Retrieved from: https://www.humanium.org/en/right-to-education/ Rueckert, P. (2018, January 24). 10 Barriers to Education Around the World. In Global Citizen. Retrieved from: https://www.globalcitizen.org/en/content/10-barriers-to-education-around-the-world-2/